1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable, self contained safety enclosure which provides a clean space.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of portable enclosures to provide a clean room type environment is old in the art, however the previously available structures were usually fixed in place, with limited access to the interior which resulted in limited usefulness of these structures. No protection was available for the operator from infectious bacteria or viruses in animals under test.
The enclosure of the invention is self contained, portable, can be operated at relative positive, zero or negative pressures, provides easy access to the interior, and enjoys other advantages not found in the prior art.